In various situations, individuals and/or groups may participate in electronic meetings. Electronic meetings may be interactions among individuals facilitated by electronic means. For example, electronic meeting applications may facilitate speech-, text-, and/or video-enabled communication sessions among a plurality of individuals. Certain electronic meetings may include presentation of audio-visual (and/or other) content to meeting participants in addition/as an alternative to speech, text, and/or video communication. For example, certain electronic meeting applications may permit meeting participants to view and/or control the presentation of various slides and/or other content.